1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic product with a Qwerty keyboard, and in particular to a portable electronic product that not only has communication function but is also equipped with a Qwerty keyboard for inputting data conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
Today there are many common portable electronic products, such as PDAs (personal digital assists), mobile phones, portable application products, multi-media application products etc., there are even mobile phones combined with PDAs. Some portable electronic products are equipped with a keyboard for inputting data. However the equipped keyboard is usually small and is inconvenient for inputting data, and it often results in typing errors being committed by the user. Some portable electronic products can connect with an external Qwerty keyboard, but the user needs to bring the external Qwerty keyboard causing additional inconveniences.
To improve the inputting performance of portable electronic products, portable electronic products of the prior art are usually combined with keyboards. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,143 published in Nov. 2, 2004 reveals a “Mobile device featuring 90 degree rotatable front cover for covering or revealing a keyboard”. The mobile device has a housing having a keyboard, a front cover having a display and at least one corner, and a hingeable mounting assembly for rotatably coupling the front cover to the housing for covering or revealing the keyboard entirely.
However the above-mentioned prior art has the disadvantages described as follows:                1. The front cover only connects with the housing via the hingeable mounting assembly at a corner thereof. The structure is not solid. Moreover, a connecting cable for connecting the housing with the display on the front cover needs to pass through the hingeable mounting assembly, it is very difficult to assemble and arrange the connecting cable.        2. The front cover can only rotate relative to the housing and cannot swivel, because the front cover only rotates around the hinge that joins the front panel and the body of the device. It cannot swivel around any other axis. Therefore, the included angle between the keyboard and the display is fixed and is not adjustable. The visual angle of the display is limited and is not adjustable when the user is inputting data.        
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a portable electronic product with a Qwerty keyboard that solves the above-mentioned problems in the prior art.